Danny: The son of Fasha
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Danny was born as a Saiyan? But not just any Saiyan, but the strongest low level female Saiyan in existance, and the legendary super saiyan? Now join danny on his journey to become the most powerful being in the galaxy! Pairing for danny is as of yet undecided. [Fasha x Broly] Rated T for blood and gore. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Prologue: Birth of a warrior

_**Alright guys, I've been thinking, and I was wondering what it would be like if Danny was born a full blood saiyan with Fasha as his mother. I'd like you guys to send me ideas for who Danny should be paired up with. It can be a girl from the DP universe, or the DBZ universe! Just don't make it someone who's younger than him by an outrageous amount of years! As for Danny's father... Well he'll be showing up in one of the later chapters. Also feel free to give me some ideas for ki attacks that he should learn. But now, with no further delay, LET THE CARNAGE FLY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Dragon Ball Z!**_

"I hate frieza!" = Talking

_'What is this strange planet?' = Thinking_

**"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" = Yelling/Power Levels**

_**"Galick Gun!" = Ki Attacks/Shenron Talking**_

_**Prologue: Birth of a Warrior!**_

* * *

Planet Vegeta, the birthplace of a race of powerful warriors known only as the Saiyans. Currently in one of the planets hospitals, we find a saiyan woman giving birth to her firstborn. The Saiyans are a people of war, and like all saiyan babies, the child is destined to fight!

**"BROLY, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR TAIL OFF AND HANG YOU WITH IT FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" **Yeah, even with their extreme levels of pain tolerance, giving birth still hurts something fierce for saiyan mothers. And right now, a female saiyan by the name of Fasha is struggling to bare the pain of giving birth for the first time.

Helping with the birthing process were the two best medics that Planet Vegeta had to offer. One is a humanoid elderly man, and the other is a green reptilian alien. Both of them are wearing white robes with parts of the traditional Saiyan battle jacket. These two are known as Planthor and Malaka.

"Keep pushing with each contraction Fasha! Our scans show that your baby is halfway out of the birth canal!" Planthor exclaimed in an attempt to help Fasha through her birthing process. Malaka was currently monitoring both the mother and the baby's vital signs. It was looking perfectly normal as far as he could tell. With another cry of pain Fasha pushed again, causing her baby to go farther along the birth canal.

"You're doing perfectly Fasha! The head is now visible!" "Hang in there Fasha! It's almost over!" Planthor and Malaka said, knowing that the Saiyan woman would be happy to know this whole process was almost over. Currently holding his wife's hand and gritting his teeth in pain was her husband. He didn't wear a battle jacket leaving his upper body exposed from the waist up. His muscles were more lean and compact, giving him the appearance of an Olympic swimmer rather than a frontline warrior. He had long spiky black hair that reached past his shoulders, and coal black eyes trademark of all Saiyans. (For his clothes, he's wearing the same stuff he wore in the first movie. Minus the brain control thingamajigger and power limiters. Also, he doesn't wear a scouter.) This is Broly, the Saiyan of legends! Although he doesn't use that power because he doesn't want the royal Saiyan family to convert him into a weapon.

Now you might be wondering WHY he's scared of his wife. Well, he isn't! Not even when she's mad! But he knows right now that it's merely the labor pains talking, but like all husbands, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Finally, with one more big push, the cries of an infant were heard! **"It's out! Quickly Malaka, bring warm water! We must now clean the child!"**

Hearing those first two words, Broly began to shed tears for the first time since he was an infant. "He's here..." Fasha was panting from the exhaustion of giving birth. Planthor then handed the new mother a child wrapped in a gold colored blanket. "Congratulations Fasha. You've given birth to a healthy baby boy."

Holding her son for the first time, she saw that he was a perfect combination of Broly and herself in looks. He was still crying, and his eyes were closed so they couldn't see his eyes, but his hair was the same shade of black as theirs was, and looked to be a combination of his mom and dads. But it seemed to lean more towards his dads look. He had his moms facial features, but had the same eye shape as Brolys.

Finally the boy stopped crying, and opened his eyes and the two parents gasped in shock. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue than the purest sapphire! The first saiyan in history to be born with blue eyes! But this did not change anything for the two parents. He was their son, and he always will be!

"He's beautiful Broly. Seems he takes after you more than me in looks." Fasha said, shedding happy tears at finally being a mother. Broly then asked a very crucial question regarding his son. "What shall we name him Fasha?" She thought about this and looked at her son. She really didn't know what to name him. They wanted to let their babies gender be a surprise, so they didn't spend much, if any time discussing names. Suddenly, a little tail poked out of the blanket, but it wasn't a monkey's tail like those that all Saiyans have. This tail was longer than a Saiyans tail, and it was thicker and covered with black scales. It had tiny black spikes jutting from the top, and at the tip, it had fin-like appendages on both sides.

An idea then came to her. "Draco... His name will be Draco!" Broly understood why his wife wanted to name their child that, and thought that it was a very fitting name. "It's perfect. Draco will be a fine warrior and protector one day." Malaka had run a power level scan on the saiyan baby and were pleasantly surprised to find out that he inherited his father's power! His power level was 100,000!

The two parents knew that there would be dangers ahead, but for now... Their lives were perfect! However, later on in life, they did plan to visit a new planet, try and get away from Frieza's rule. A planet called... Earth.

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter folks! Now you're probably wondering why I didn't just give Danny his normal name. Well, I figured that since he was born to two pure blood Saiyans he needed a Saiyan name. But naturally, I didn't want it to have a vegetable based pun... 'Cause that's downright insulting! Anyways, read and review! No flames!**_


	2. Saiyans of Amity

_**Well, it took awhile, but here it is! The newest episode of Danny: The son of Fasha! Now in this chapter, it's a massive time-skip to when Danny's fourteen years old! Also I'd still like some feedback on what the pairing for Danny should be, so feel free to send me some of your ideas for the pairings. NO YAOI, YURI, OR SLASH PAIRINGS! Enjoy the chapter! Also I plan on having certain characters have alien lineage. Let me know who you want to have said lineage, and what alien it should be!**_

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" = Talking

_'That kid needs a vacation.' = Thinking_

**"You who have gathered the seven Dragonballs, state your wish now! I shall grant you any one wish within my power!" = Shenron Talking**

**"Eraser Cannon!" = Yelling/Ki Attacks**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Saiyans of Amity! The Adventure Begins!**_

Ah, Amity Park! So city like, so beautiful, so...um, haunted! Our story begins in the very center of this lively town, where people are moving about from shop to shop, students are going to school, adults are going to work, and three alien space pods are careening right to the middle of the town! So peaceful! ...Wait, WHAT?!

Three space pods are dropping at a rapid pace, headed straight for Amity Park Town Hall! The pods strike right at the building destroying a good portion of it! Upon impact, the pods had left a few deep craters where they landed. Spectators gathered around to see these 'UFO's' for themselves. Suddenly a heavily armed and armored RV drove up, and the Fenton parents came out to investigate. (I'm not describing them, because EVERYONE should know what they look like by now!)

"Careful Maddie, these things might very well be hostile! And if they're ghosts, I'll be sure to eradicate them molecule by molecule!" Jack said in utmost confidence. His wife rolled her eyes behind her goggles, she wanted to capture and dissect ghosts to learn more about their physiology.

The doors to the pods then began to open, hissing as they released the pressurized oxygen within them. The doors slowly opened until they were fully open. Close up on the closest pod shows a gloved hand grip the side of the entrance. Three figures stepped out of their individual pods, revealing them to be humanoids. There were two males and one female.

They floated out of the craters their pods created before setting down in front of the local inhabitants of Amity. The people saw that these people weren't normal. Even those with no combat training whatsoever could tell that these guys had an aura of unbelievable power. Their choice of clothing was by no means normal. _**(AN: Fasha and Brolly are wearing the same clothes they wore when they were first introduced, minus the scouter in Fasha's case.) **_

The boy, who appeared no older than fourteen, was wearing a midnight black martial arts Gi with a blood red shirt and wrist guards. He also wore a blood red belt and shoes. _**(AN: Basically, it's Goku's Gi with midnight black where there would be orange, and blood red where the blue should be.)**_ On the left side of the chest was the Japanese character for 'Night Fury' in a stylized diamond. The same mark was on the back of his Gi, only bigger. He had jet black hair that looked more like his fathers, but also had some of his mothers style in it. He also had eyes that were a deeper blue than the purest sapphires. He also had quite a bit of muscle on him for a child his age, but wasn't overly muscular. His muscles were more lean and compact, giving him the appearance of an Olympic runner. But what really stood out about this boy was his tail! It was reptilian in origin, and was black as the night sky with obsidian colored spikes jutting from the back of it. At the end of the tail were two fin like appendages that appeared to control direction when in flight.

"So, this is Earth hm? Seems a lot more primitive than what it should be." The woman said, not all that impressed with her surroundings. The man put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry Fasha, once we get settled in we can integrate our homes technology into our new home." The man said easing his wife's worries.

The boy then looked to the Fentons, seeing them armed. "Don't you people know you should never point weapons at one who is stronger than you? I mean really, it's just plain insulting!" He said with a smirk on his face. Jack, in his over enthusiasm, fired an ecto blast at the kid! He surprised everyone, ghost hunters included, by taking the blast head on and not so much as flinching!

"A fine display of technological weakness if such were you intentions." Fasha then walked up to her son and checked where the beam had hit. She had to move his Gi from his shoulder to asses the damage, but knew that the damage could've been internal rather than external. "Are you okay Draco? Do you feel any pain on the inside of your shoulder?" She asked worried for her son. She nearly lost him when Vegeta was destroyed, and didn't want that to happen again.

"I'm fine mom. There really wasn't a lot of power behind that blast. In fact, it felt like it was meant to harm spectral beings." Draco assured, while also showing his knowledge for all forms of Technology. This surprised Fasha to a certain extent. She always dismissed the idea of the existence of ghosts being nothing but cheesy campfire stories.

But hearing such things from her son, she began to think that ghosts were perhaps native to this small town. ...At least, in theory. She then turned to the ones who shot her son. "Hey! Which one of you shot at my son? Answer now, and I MAY just spare your lives!" Fasha said, very protective! Yeah, she's kinda become the overprotective mother type over the years, even though she knows her son can MORE than handle himself in a fight. Everyone, minus Maddie and Jazz pointed at Jack, blaming him. "Traitors!" He said bitterly.

Maddie then walked up. "I am so sorry about my husbands behavior! He can be a bit... Overzealous at times! I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Madeline Fenton. But please, just call me Maddie." She said, holding out her hand. Fasha stared for a moment. Being unsure about earthling culture, she just shook hands with the woman. "Name's Fasha. The man behind me is my husband Brolly. And the boy your buffoon of a husband shot at is our son Draco. We're Saiyan survivors from the planet Vegeta." She explained. As soon as the Fentons heard the word 'Saiyan' they froze with fear! They had heard legends of this powerful race of warriors, and they knew that they should never mess with any of them!

Brolly saw the fear in their eyes, and began to speak. "You have no need to fear us. We are here to make Earth our home, not destroy the inhabitants! If you would be so kind as to direct us to the nearest lodging facility, we would be most grateful." He said, hoping to ease their fears. Thankfully it worked. "We have plenty of room in our home. Why don't you come and stay with us?" Jazz asked. These guys were new to earth and they would need someone to teach them about their planets culture. Besides, she didn't want to seem rude to them. But while this was going on a girl in goth style clothing walked up and grabbed Draco's tail.

This didn't sit too well with him as he snapped his wings out and flew at intense speeds in an attempt to shake her off. Thankfully for whoever this was he was flying low to the ground. He finally managed to fling her off of his tail and into a into a nearby bush. He landed next to his father who noticed something off about his sons tail. "Hey Draco, were you always able to extend and sharpen your tail spikes?" Draco took a look and saw that his spikes had indeed gotten a lot sharper. "Well, that's new... But it could be useful!" And with that Draco willed his spikes back to their normal form and folded his wings back against his spine.

The family of Saiyans then got into the Fentons vehicle and they drove off for home. The Fentons home was...unique, to say the least. Most of it seemed to be a simple two story house, but at the top it was something reminiscent of a U.F.O. There was also a big sign that read Fenton works. Once they were inside Draco rushed over to the chimney where a fire was lit and crawled in before curling up and falling asleep. Jack was about to get the fire extinguisher but Brolly stopped him.

"Worry not. My son is fire-proof due to his more Draconic nature." He explained as he too took a seat by the fire. _**(They had landed there in the middle of December so it was cold out there.) **_Fasha soon joined them and snuggled up to her husband as he put an arm around her. But what none of them were aware of was one of a certain tyrants flunkeys speeding towards earth. But that is a story for another time.

* * *

_**And it's done! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been having writer's block for a while now. Hey, better late than never, right? Anyways, I've also been working on a few other stories, and I'd like to get your input on them. As always, read and review! No flames! And I've just decided that the pairing for this story will be Danny x Fasha. But remember that Danny was named Draco as to avoid confusion.**_


	3. Draco vs Raditz part 1

_**Okay then, here's the newest chapter. I've gotten some pretty good ideas for alien lineage for Sam, Tucker and Vlad, but I'm still accepting requests. And I'm still taking requests for the pairing for Danny/Draco. I'm leaning towards android 18, or maybe Teen Bulma, but like I said I'm still taking requests. You may have noticed in my last author's note that I said the pairing was gonna be Danny x Fasha...well, that was a mistake on my part, so ignore that. Now on with the fic! Also here's a list of Draco and his families current power levels. Please note that Draco cannot draw on his full power at this time due to mental trauma from the destruction of Planet Vegeta when he was four.**_

_**Draco power level = 2,800(True power level = 100,000)**_

_**Fasha power level = 20,000**_

_**Brolly(Base Form) power level = 60,000**_

_**Brolly(SSJ) power level = 40,000,000**_

_**Brolly(Legendary Form) power level = Last Clocked in at 800,000,000,000,000 before my scouter broke.**_

_**Lunara(A.K.A. Sam) power level = 1307**_

_**Diablo(A.K.A. Tucker) power level = 1470**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Dragonball Z. Wish I did though. Then they wouldn't have been canceled!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Shenron Talking"**_

**"Yelling/Ki attacks"**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Attack on Earth! Part 1!**_

On the outskirts of Amity Park, Draco was busy collecting firewood for the impending winter. He was flying back home with a full grown tree in his hands. It's been two years since Draco and his family moved to Earth and Amity Park, and he's not exactly the most social teen in town. The Fentons tried to convince Brolly and Fasha to enroll him in school, but that didn't go so well. On the first day the jocks tried to 'put him in his place' only to be punched through the walls. Draco said only one warning before doing so. "Don't waste my time." Needless to say, Draco didn't go back to Casper high school after that day. However he did make a couple of friends.

The first one was that same girl who had grabbed his tail that day, and the second was a boy who seemed to be very good with technology. The three of them started hanging out and found that even though they had their differences, they each had one MAJOR thing in common. All three of them are of alien lineage!

The girl goes by the name of Sam, but prefers her real name, Lunara. And she is a proud member of a more primitive species called Forrest Terrestians. Their species are a race of aliens that mutated from their planets lush plant life. However even though their bodies have plant DNA in them, they are all highly resistant to fire and ice. Sam was actually born with light green skin, and moon blossom petals growing out of her wrists and ankles. She also has hair as black as the new moon, and rust orange eyes. She prefers to wear a Gi that was emerald green with a black shirt. She also had black wrist guards and shoes.

The boy goes by the name of Tucker, but he prefers to be called Diablo. When asked why, he told them that it is the name that was given to him by his real mother and father. His alien species was called the Mecha Lobos, a race of cybernetic humanoid wolves. His right arm is made of a sturdy material that has multiple segmentations in it that allows him to stretch his arm to about 1500 meters at maximum. It also has a Kodachi blade sticking out of the elbow and three clawed fingers that were small scythe blades. The rest of him appears to be organic as he looks like a Mexican Grey Wolf with a fur coat that is as white as the purest snowfall. His left Ärm looks the same as his right Ärm, only it's organic and has a sharp spike made of bone sticking out of the elbow. His legs are also that of a wolves, right down to the padded feet. He is incredibly well muscled, but his muscles are more streamlined and compact for greater speed and agility, but also giving him greater martial arts prowess. His tail is long and prehensile, and is also totally mechanical. _**(It's about as long as Frieza's in his final form.) **_But his head looks completely like a wolves. His left eye is coated in a sturdy material with a gold colored lense in it, and his organic eye is also gold in color, but it has no pupil. His teeth are also wicked sharp, perfect for clamping down on prey, ripping through flesh, and splintering bones!

He prefers to wear clothing like that of a Sioux Indian hunter. Both Diablo, and Lunara have a basic grasp of Ki usage, but because their parents sent them away when their planets were conquered by some of Cooler's goons when they were four, they weren't taught very much. So they've been learning how to fight alongside Draco. Draco's mother has been teaching them, while Draco's father focused on him. We now find Draco about to finish with his firewood duty. He threw it into the air before leaping up and assaulting the tree with a series of fast jabs, chops and kicks. Once he landed, the split chunks of wood began stacking up into a neat pyramid. "And that's how we do it back home!" Draco said to himself while dusting his hands off.

_**Meanwhile: With Draco's Parents...**_

Brolly and Fasha were sitting in the living room of the house waiting for their son to get home. But they were also discussing a very sensitive subject... Draco's power level. It wasn't as high as it was when he was a baby, and they couldn't figure out why. He should be able to reach a power level of 100,000. But he can only get up to a maximum of 2800. Why is that...?

"I don't understand, Brolly. His power level is lower than it should be, and I can't figure out why!" Fasha said, gripping her hair. She felt like tearing it out at this point. "What could be the problem?!"

Brolly thought about this for a while. Planet Vegeta had been destroyed a few days after Draco was born, but there could be serious... Wait a minute!

"Fasha, I think I know what the problem is!" Brolly said. "It must be a result of psychological trauma! He must be using most of his powers to suppress those horrible memories!"

"Brolly, that's the stupidest-" Fasha stopped mid sentence. "Come to think of it, that's probably one of the most sensible things that you've ever said."

It was at this moment that they sensed something. Something powerful... And it was headed for a small island.

"Mom, dad! You guys sense that too?" Draco asked. The two nodded before they ran out the door and flew to where this power source was located. After about an hour and a half, they had to slam on the brakes! They nearly flew into two strange people!

Fasha looked like she'd seen a ghost! The first guy looked so much like her dead captain, Bardock. But she could tell it wasn't him. For one thing, this guys skin was lighter, and he lacked Bardock's trademark scar. Also this guy was wearing a Gi that had different colors than her sons, and it had the Japanese character for turtle in a circle on the front and back. _**(Goku's Gi from the Saiyan Saga.)**_

The other was a man with green skin, pointy ears, and he was wearing a purple martial arts Gi with a red belt, brown shoes, a white cape with pointed shoulder pad...things, and a white turban with a purple dome thingy in the middle.

"Kakarrot...?" Brolly said in disbelief.

"Like I told Raditz, I'm NOT this Kaka-whatever!" The man said. "My name is Goku, and if you're in league with that Raditz guy-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOA!" Fasha interjected. "Did you say Raditz is on this planet? Right now?!"

"Yeah. And he's kidnapped my son, Gohan," Goku explained. "So me and Piccolo here are going to go and get him back!"

"Well then," Draco said. "Would you like any help taking him down? This guy's a saiyan too, right? So I'm gonna fight him too!"

Fasha did not take this proclamation lying down. "No, Draco! You can't fight this guy! I almost lost you on planet Vegeta! I DON'T want anything like that to happen again!" She said in a stern voice. But Draco was already searching for Raditz's power level. Before she could stop him, he was off faster than you can say 'Two-Ton-Tunic' three times really fast! _**(I dare you to try saying 'Two-Ton-Tunic' three times really fast!)**_

**"DRACO! NO, DON'T!"** Fasha yelled flying after him. It was unfortunate, but he was faster than even her. Brolly and the others managed to catch up to her.

"Fasha, you need to listen to me!" Brolly said to his panicking wife. "I know this seems like too much for our son to handle, but you have to face reality! He's growing up! We're not gonna be there to protect him forever! He's going to fight in life or death battles sooner or later!"

Fasha turned to face her husband, tears freely falling from her eyes. "You think I don't know that?!" She asked as her voice choked up a bit. "Even if he IS stronger than Raditz, what's gonna happen if he gets arrogant and let's his guard down?! **I'm not gonna let my son die at the hands of a MURDERER!"**

She would've flown off, but was stopped when Brolly wrapped her in a hug and held her lovingly. She let the dam burst and broke down sobbing into his chest. _**(Now don't be givin' me any of those looks! You know how mothers get when it comes to their children!) **_Brolly looked at Goku and Piccolo. "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up." They listened to him and flew off to catch up with Draco while Brolly comforted his wife. He knew what she was going through, and just stayed with her until she calmed down. Both were unaware about the fight that was currently taking place.

* * *

_**Okey Dokey, that's all for this chapter! Now I'm gonna need some more help. In addition to suggestions for the pairing, I need some ideas for original Ki techniques for Draco, Lunara, and Diablo! Leave some ideas in the reviews, and I may just use them! Next chapter is the fight with Raditz! See ya then!**_


	4. Draco vs Raditz part 2

_**Well guys, I've gotten a pretty unusual request for a pairing for Danny/Draco. Richard1081 requested me to use Female Vegeta for the pairing. Now I don't normally do genderbend, but I'd need a discription of what Fem Vegeta would look like, so this is my request to you, Richard1081. Send to me a description of what Fem Vegeta would look like, and if it seems like I can work with it, I'll use that idea! Until then, I'm gonna keep accepting pairing requests. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**I still don't own Danny Phantom or Dragonball Z, so don't ask!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Shenron Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Attack On Earth! Part 2!**_

"*BURP* Next time I'll COOK the meat first." A man in armor similar to Fasha's said as he munched on a piece of fruit that looked like an oddly colored pear. The difference between his armor and Fasha's is that while Fasha's is designed to look feminine in appearance and has a pink under suit, white gloves and boots, the mans is designed for the male gender with brown shoulder things, black boots and gauntlets, and a black under suit that resembled strange shorts. _**(Think the shorts that Zangief wears in Street Fighter. If anyone knows what those things are called, let me know.) **_He has long spiky black hair that reaches down to his feet that kinda makes him look like a pineapple to me. He also has a strange device on the left side of his face with a green lense. The device is attached to his left ear. This is Raditz, a saiyan warrior with a power level of only 1200. As much as a Cultivar.

As he was walking around the crater that his space pod, the device on his head started beeping in a high pitched frequency. "My scouter is giving me a warning..." Raditz said as he reached up to press a button on the device. It began to show symbols as well as the numerical system of the Saiyans. What Raditz saw on his scouter surprised him greatly.

**"A power level of 1700! But, where's it coming from?!"** He looked up and saw that something was coming towards him. He saw that it was a very familiar face. _'Well, there's a face I haven't seen in fourteen years.'_ Raditz thought to himself as Draco landed. Draco looked pretty mad if his pupils shrinking to the form of slits was anything to go by.

"Well, all grown up eh, Draco?" Raditz asked the young Saiyan. "You look so much like your parents."

Draco raised an eyebrow hearing this. _'How does this pineapple head know my mom and dad?'_ Draco thought to himself. He filed this away for later. Right now he had far more important things to worry about... Like saving that kid!

"What have you done with Goku's kid?" Draco asked/demanded. Raditz raised an eyebrow. Why would Draco care about what happens to a child?

"Are you talking about Kakarrot's brat?" Raditz asked as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the crater behind him. "I locked him in my space pod. He wouldn't cease his useless wailing, so I put him in there for a time out."

Draco looked behind Raditz and saw the crater. He spread his wings and flew up to get a better look. He sensed the small power level coming from the pod.

"So, that's where he is huh...?" Draco asked. **"DON'T WORRY, KID! I'M A FRIEND OF YOUR DADS! I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE, JUST STAY CALM!"**

"Heh, don't get the kids hopes up!" Raditz said in a cocky and over-confident tone. His scouter went off again alerting him to two additional power levels. Draco landed just as Goku and Piccolo arrived. Goku looked to Draco and gave him a grateful smile.

"I know that you're a Saiyan too, but I sure am glad that you're on our side." Goku said. "So, how confident are you that you'll win?"

"I'm not..." Goku and Piccolo looked at Draco, shock and surprise written all over their faces. "The fact of the matter is this is my first real life or death fight. Even though I have power, I have little to no experience in using it..." Draco said as he started removing some of his clothes... Only for them to cause tiny tremors. His shirt, wrist guards and shoes all caused these tremors.

"So, like Goku and I, you too wear weighted training gear..." Piccolo said as he removed his cape and turban.

"This is true, Piccolo," said Draco. "Mom and dad have me wear weights to increase my physical strength. And it's paid off after all these years."

Raditz noticed one thing happening as his enemies removed their weighted clothing. _'Their power levels are rising! Draco's power started at 1700, but it's grown to 1945! And Kakarrot's power started at 308... But now it's up to 408. And the green one's power has gone up to 418!'_

But instead of taking things seriously, Raditz just burst out laughing. **"Ha ha ha ha ha!** You honestly think that such a puny power increase will be enough to defeat ME?!" Raditz asked arrogantly. "Normally, a power level of 1945 would be enough to scare me, but as Draco said, he doesn't know how to use that power! So I've got nothing to worry about!"

"By the way Kakarrot," said Raditz with a sneer. "I've been thinking about my earlier offer, and decided that we don't need you. You would more than likely slow us down."

Raditz suddenly went from arrogant to enraged, and his power flared. **"You and Draco alike are disgraces to all Saiyans! SAY GOODBYE!"**

Before Draco, Goku or Piccolo could make any effort to defend, Raditz was behind them and hit Goku and Piccolo in the back of the head before delivering a spin-kick to Draco's side! It sent our three heroes across the field due to the force of the blows. Raditz gave an over-confident smirk as the three got up and looked at him in shock... Well, two of them looked at him in shock.

"What are you laughing about, brat?" Raditz asked a smirking Draco. Raditz felt something warm and wet fall down his cheek. He touched it and saw that he was bleeding from a small gash in his face. "What the...?" He looked back at Draco in surprise and saw that the spikes on Draco's tail had grown longer and sharper, and one of them had blood glistening from it... Raditz's blood!

"Well, that's a rather unexpected ability..." Raditz said. But then his arrogance came back ten-fold. "However it won't be enough to take me down! And I'll let you all in on a little secret... Out of us three remaining Saiyans besides you two, I am the WEAKEST of the three! The other two are far above my power level!"

Now hearing THAT scared the daylights out of our three heroes! If Raditz was the weakest, just imagine how powerful these OTHER TWO Saiyans must be!

"Guys..." Draco said. "We have to take this guy out NOW!" Draco declared getting into a modified version of the Dragon Style martial arts stance. His wings and tail fins were flared out in an attempt to make himself appear bigger than he really is.

"You're right Draco," Goku said as he slipped into the Turtle Style martial arts stance. "We have to end this before any more innocents die!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Piccolo as he too got into his own stance. "But I agree with Goku! This ends NOW!"

Our heroes then charged full speed at Raditz intent on taking him down and out! Raditz himself didn't even get into a stance, he was toying with them. Soon Goku, Piccolo and Draco were on him like a swarm of bee's on a sun berry blossom, attacking with a barrage of swift punches, kicks, jabs, and in Draco's case, tail swipes. Raditz dodged them all like it was nothing, but he had to block and deflect all of Draco's strikes while dodging his tail spikes.

What the young saiyan currently lacks in raw power, he makes up for with blinding speed, and unparalleled accuracy. This made his strikes even more deadly! But Raditz made his own speed known as he allowed his adversaries to get behind him before he fell forward and kicked two of them in the face sending them reeling back while Draco managed to dodge the second strike that was meant for him.

Raditz flew up into the air as Piccolo and Goku righted themselves and headed up after the enemy saiyan. Raditz raised his hands up and waited for the two to get close enough, before he brought his hands down unleashing two glowing pink blasts of Ki. This caught them off guard. Goku managed to dodge the blast that was aimed for him in the Nick of time, but Piccolo wasn't so lucky. His arm got caught in the blast. The blast meant for Goku ended up blowing up a portion of a nearby mountain, but the one meant for piccolo was headed straight for Draco!

Seeing the danger, Draco unleashed a highly concentrated pressurized blast of Midnight blue colored Ki at the blast, saving his life. Once Goku landed he looked back up at the sky only to find that his so called 'brother' wasn't there!

**"Where'd he go?!"** Goku asked in panic.

"I'm right here." Raditz replied materializing behind Goku before kneeing him in the back. I hate to say it, and I mean REALLY hate to say it, but our heroes are getting their tails handed to them! Raditz smirked as Goku got up.

"You alright, Goku?" Draco asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Goku said as he got up. "Hey, Piccolo what about- 8^O!" Goku stopped what he was saying as a look of shock and horror appeared on his and Draco's faces. The reason? **PICCOLO'S ARM HAS BEEN COMPLETELY, **yet painfully, **VAPORIZED! **(Pleakley: "**VAPOR?!"**)

"Don't worry," Piccolo said, holding the stump where his arm used to be. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Raditz had burst out laughing at the aliens misfortune.

**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, excuse me, has anybody seen my arm? Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't miss it! IT'S GREEN!"** Wow, Raditz tells horrible jokes. That ones older than even George Washington!

"Goku, Draco! Have either of you got any new techniques that you can use against him?" Piccolo asked. The situation was getting pretty desperate.

"Unfortunately," Goku said. "Not this time."

"And all I've got right now is that attack I used called Shadow Bullet." Draco said, cursing himself for not coming up with any new attacks.

"Hmph! It seems you've gone soft in these times of peace." Piccolo said while smirking. "And here I spent these four years creating this new attack just to kill you, Goku, and yet it seems I'll have to use it to save us instead."

"You have a new attack?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Piccolo replied in affirmative. "And don't worry, the loss of an arm won't be a hindrance. But I'll need time to build up my Ki!"

"Well then," Draco said returning to his fighting stance. "Goku and I will buy you the time you need! Start building up your Ki."

"How do you plan to do this?" Piccolo asked. "He is far stronger and swifter than you and Goku, even if you do have him out matched in speed!"

"His tail." Goku said. "If one of us can grab his tail, then all of his power will be drained!"

"Yeah, that can work!" Draco agreed. His mother told him as a small child that a Saiyans tail is their greatest weakness. However, he seemed to be a rare exception to that. He just got very aggravated when someone other than someone close to him grabbed it.

But that wasn't important at the moment. Right now, they have to defeat Raditz, save Gohan, and stop these other two Saiyans... Whoever they are...

* * *

_**Okay everyone, the first half of the fight against Raditz is out of the way! But I still need some original Ki attacks for Draco, Lunara, and Diablo! Also to Richard1081, I still want that description of what Female Vegeta will look like before I decide to use her or not! And if possible, include a name for her! So, until next time!**_


	5. Draco vs Raditz Finale

_**Well, it's unanimous. I've decided to use Female Vegeta for the pairing. Now this might seem unusual in terms of pairings, but here's Richard1081's description of what she looks like. Please note that this is HIS description. NOT MINE.**_

_**Female Vegeta's appearance: spiked hair that goes below the shoulders, small D-sized breasts, heart shaped face, her armor is the same, but made for females. Her under suit is the same as Fasha's, only blue.**_

_**However, while Richard1081 was able to provide a description of what Female Vegeta looks like, he couldn't think of a name for her. So this is my challenge to all of you out there reading this fanfiction. I need you all to send in names that would be suitable for a female saiyan! But don't use Fasha, that one's already taken! Now that we've gotten the author's note out of the way, enjoy the-**_

_**Nappa: Hey SaurusRock625!**_

_**Me: Oh, dang. What now?**_

_**Nappa: Are you gonna kill me off in this story, or just make me act stupid?**_

_**Me: That's a very good question. Quite honestly, I don't have an answer to that yet, but I'll get back to you on that!**_

_**Nappa: You do that. Anyways, my pal SaurusRock625 doesn't own Danny Phantom or DBZ! But if he did, I'm sure he'd make Danny's parents less ghost obsessed! By the way, I sent you a pic from the bug planet. Check your phone!**_

_**Me: Okay...(checks phone) OH GOSH DARN IT NAPPA!8^O**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Shenron Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Attack on The Earth! Part 3!**_

"Alright! Do what you've gotta!" Goku said. "We'll keep him busy!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Draco agreed, flaring out his wings.

"Hold him down..." Piccolo said. "As long as you can...!"

Goku and Draco rush in to attack Raditz, Draco utilizing his superior speed to get to him first. He began his assault with a swipe of his tail, once again managing to cut the enemy Saiyan with his sharpened tail spikes. Once Goku caught up, the two warriors began to attack with punches, kicks, and jabs. On the sidelines Piccolo took up a stance with his right hand raised up with his index and middle fingers pressed to his forehead. His face was contorted in concentration as he focused his Ki to his fingertips.

Just as Draco threw a fast punch, Raditz ducked under it and countered with a punch of his own, hitting the young saiyan in the center of his chest, breaking a few ribs. The pain caused Draco to drop his guard and Raditz began a vicious counter assault. Draco had no time to recover and strike back as each strike was stronger than the next. And Goku wasn't looking much better. Finally, they had enough! Goku and Draco managed to fly into the air and begin powering up their Ki.

"Persistent wretches!" Raditz said as he looked up at the two.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." Goku said as he focused his power into his hands.

Draco took a stance in the air using his Ki to keep himself afloat as his wings and tail fins began to glow a midnight blue color. He then extended his arms outward with his hands cupped together. Draco was actually focusing his Ki into his wings, tail fins, and hands. _'I sure hope this works. I honestly just came up with this move on the fly, so I better go full blast!"_ Draco thought as he increased his power even further still.

Raditz couldn't believe what his scouter was showing him. **"It can't be! His power level... It's up to 924! And increasing! And the kid is even stronger! He's maxed out at 2200! Somehow... Kakarrot can focus all of his energy into a single point, but Draco can focus his power into multiple points at one time!"** Raditz yelled in disbelief. Suddenly, his scouter warned him of another power increase! He turned around and saw that it was none other than Piccolo.

**"That one... 1020...1030...! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!"** Raditz yelled.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Goku unleashed a war cry as he thrust his arms forward releasing a blast of light blue Ki.

Raditz ran out of the path of the beam, but Goku moved his arms to the left making his Kamehameha bend and go after Raditz. He noticed this and turned around with his left hand extended, holding his wrist with his right to provide reinforcement. Goku's attack smashed into Raditz's hand and exploded, but Raditz himself was virtually unharmed!

**"He... HE CAUGHT IT!"** Goku cried out in surprise. "What is he made of?!"

**"Goku, get out of the way!"** Goku turned around to see that he was in Draco's line of fire. He flew out of the way just as Draco unleashed his attack.

**"FURY OF THE NIGHT!"** A giant blast of midnight blue Ki in the shape of a dragon known as the Night Fury flew at incredible speed right at Raditz. The sheer power and appearance of the attack almost made Piccolo lose his focus on charging his OWN attack! The blast was almost at Raditz, but he snapped out of his stupor in time to dodge by the skin of his teeth!

The blasts explosion created a light that nearly blinded everyone around. When it died down they all saw that the blast left a crater that was 200 feet deep, and 125 feet across! _**(Inspector Gadget: Wowsers! I've heard of the 'Big Bang Theory' but THIS is ridiculous!) **_Raditz held a smug look on his face.

"Nice try, Draco," said Raditz. "But if you're going to make a technique as powerful as that one, make sure it has the speed to back up that power!"

"I... I missed?!" Draco said to himself. He couldn't believe it! There was someone out there who could outdo him in speed, besides his parents! _**(He doesn't know that he can clock in at speeds of up to 12,000 mph. His power is being used to suppress those horrible memories about the destruction of his home planet.)**_

Before he could ponder this, Raditz shot an energy blast at him and Goku. The attacks hit dead on knocking them onto their backs, but Draco landed on his wings causing them to break!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** He cried out in pain. His wings contain millions of nerve clusters in them, so breaking either one would cause him a whole lot of pain. It was so bad that he almost blacked out, but he couldn't move anymore.

Soon though, Raditz was upon Goku, ready to put an end to his life.

**"Now, DIE!"**

By now piccolo finished charging up his attack, and was lowering his hand.

"Today... SOMEONE will die!" He said ominously.

Raditz's scouter picked up the energy coming from the now fully charged attack. He looked to see Piccolo in a stance with his arm across his chest, and his fingertips glowing with power.

**"Power...1330...! And all focused into his fingertips...?! HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"** Raditz yelled in outrage.

**"NOW! Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo yelled as he launched his attack at the enraged saiyan. The attack was a beam of bright orange energy with gold colored energy coiling around the length of the beam. Despite his anger, Raditz at least had enough common sense to get out of the way.

The Special Beam Cannon caused a near deafening explosion upon impact with a mountain behind the enemy saiyan. But it was revealed that Raditz... Was only hit by a GLANCING BLOW! His right shoulder was bleeding a bit, and a chunk of his armor was missing, but otherwise he was okay.

"He... He sidestepped it...!" Piccolo said, his voice laced with fear. "But no one... Can move so quickly..."

"Right through my armor... Quite a blast..." Raditz said. "Imagine if I'd let that hit me... TSK... Wouldn't be much left of me, eh...?"

"That... That was...my last hope..." Piccolo said to himself in despair.

"Do you see NOW little boys?" Raditz asked. "Our play time is over!"

Piccolo recoiled in fear. "By the gods...is this the end of Piccolo...?

"-In ONE BLAST!" Was Raditz's smug reply. He raised one hand, ready to blast the green man into oblivion. **"FAREWELL!"** Piccolo braced himself for the impact of the blast, but Raditz stopped abruptly.

**"UNH... WH... WHAT...?!"** Piccolo looked up to see what was happening. Raditz looked behind him to see Goku with something in his grasp... His TAIL!

"Heh heh heh heh heh! You let your guard down!" Goku said triumphantly. "Now I've got you by the tail!"

Goku squeezed Raditz's tail harder, causing the elder Saiyans power to be drained. "You... You'll never..." Raditz struggled to say as he fell to the ground.

**"Piccolo, charge up your attack again!"** Goku told Piccolo. This snapped him out of his stupor.

"Well done, Goku!" Piccolo said while taking up his charging stance again. "Hold tight to that tail!"

"Kakarrot... You wouldn't really kill your own brother... Your own flesh and blood...?" Raditz asked.

"Shut up!" Goku replied. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't HAVE a brother! Besides, you tried to kill me first!"

"Y-yes, I've done some horrible things... I understand that." Raditz strained to say due to the drain on his power. "But I swear, I've learned my lesson! Please... Let me live, and I'll leave this planet, and never return!"

"Don't listen to him Goku! It's all a bunch of lies!" Piccolo said while still charging his power.

But Goku being the soft-hearted man that he is was beginning to waver in his resolve. "Do you promise to never come back?"

"Yes, Kakarrot," Raditz managed to say. "On my life, I promise!"

**"Don't release his tail, Goku!"** Piccolo yelled. But it seems that luck was not on their side this time.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, as Goku released his brothers tail. Raditz got an evil smirk on his face. But just as he was getting up and ready to hit his brother, Draco leapt in front of Goku intercepting Raditz mid-strike, taking the hit for Goku! The elbow jab hit Draco in his already broken ribs causing more damage, and one of them punctured his lung.

Draco roared in pain as he skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. But this gave Goku enough time to get away from the madman that is known as... Raditz! Yet despite the fact that he was dying, Draco managed to stagger to his feet.

"Coward!" Goku said. "You lied!"

"Of course I lied," Raditz replied. "I am a warrior, I do what it takes to survive! Even lying to my own, naive little brother." He then looked over at the barely alive Draco. "You're far more resilient than you look, child. But you should've stayed down! Such a shame that you are about to die, you would've made an excellent warrior among Frieza's men."

But before he could say any more his scouter detected a power increase coming from Draco. His right arm was drawn back the same way Goku does when he uses his famous Kamehameha, and his left arm was outstretched like a targeter. And what Raditz saw about his power level was that it was exceeding his normal limits!

**"IMPOSSIBLE! His power has risen to... 14,000!"** Goku took this opportunity to get Raditz in a full Nelson. **"What the-?"**

**"DRACO! YOUR NEW ATTACK! DO IT! DO IT, NOW!"** Goku yelled.

"I can't," said Draco. "If I use it now, you'll be killed too!"

Goku just smiled. "If that's what it takes to kill this guy... Then I'll do it!"

**"WHAT?!" **That statement caught Raditz off guard. **"YOU'RE INSANE!"**

This gave Draco the opening he needed to launch his new attack.

**"Take this! DRACONIC FLARE!"** With that, Draco thrust his arm forward unleashing a dark blue blast that had the appearance of a Kamehameha with a twinge of purple in it. However, it was about the same size in diameter as the special beam cannon, and it pierced right through Raditz, his armor giving very little protection from the blast. It exited out of Goku's back signifying that he'd been hit by the blast too. With the last attack finished, Draco began to fall forward.

"...I'm sorry..." Those were the final words spoken, before Draco, the Dark Dragon Saiyan fell to the ground dead. But there is more to this story. As both Goku and Draco are about to receive training from the greatest martial arts master in Otherworld... The mighty yet comedic, King Kai!

* * *

_**Well, this chapter is over, but don't worry, I'll try to update again A.S.A.P. Now like I said, I'd like some name ideas for Female Vegeta from you guys. So if anyone has any ideas, review or PM me! I promise to take every idea into careful consideration! So, until next time... Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**_


	6. The One Million Mile Snakeway!

_**Okay guys. After some careful consideration, and a few good reviews... I've decided the pairing for this story will be Draco x OC x Android 18. The OC is actually Vegeta's younger sister by four years. She's been given the name, Tarba in place of Tarble. So here are the teams current ages.**_

_**Draco = 16 years**_

_**Vegeta = 20 years**_

_**OC(Tarba) = 16 years**_

_**Nappa = 48 years**_

_**Fasha = 30 years (She was required to give birth at fourteen years, being the last of her family.**_

_**Brolly = 32 years.**_

_**Now, with that out of the way, Vegeta, the disclaimer please!**_

_**Vegeta: Of course. The following is a non-profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman! Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama! Thanks, and enjoy the story! Man, that's a mouthful!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Shenron/Porunga Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Goku And Draco's Journey! The One Million Mile Snake Way!**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile: On Another Planet...**_

On a more tropical planet, three humanoids were sitting around a campfire. One of them was a giant of a man. He was heavily muscled, had a scouter with a bluish purple lense, and armor that was the same design as what Raditz's armor looked like, except his had yellow where there should be orange. He had a bald head, and a thin mustache. This is Nappa, one of the three saiyan survivors.

The next one was about half the size of Nappa, his battle jacket was the same design as Nappa's, but his was primarily white, with yellow on the abdomen, and pad things. He also wore boots, and a pair of gloves instead of gauntlets. Both the gloves and boots are colored white. His under suit looks like a long sleeved shirt and pants. The under suit is a dark blue color. He has a scouter with a red lense, and black hair with a slight brown tint that stood straight upwards. But the front of his hair almost looks like he has a bald spot that looks like an 'M'. This is Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans.

Finally, we have the only woman of the group. She actually looks like Vegeta if he was a girl. She has a more feminine build, and wears a battle jacket that looks the same as Vegeta's, but her under suit is the same as Fasha's. Her battle jacket is colored lavender for the primary, but the abdomen and shoulder pads are colored bright pink. Her under suit is a dark red color. She has black, spiked hair that goes below her shoulders with bangs framing her heart shaped face, small D-sized breasts, but unlike most Saiyans, her eyes aren't black. Instead, they are as red as the purest fire ruby. She also has a tan complexion that is perfectly even toned. This is Tarba, Vegeta's younger sister by four years. But she seemed kinda sad right now.

"Draco... Is dead..." Tarba said as she tried not to cry at the death of her first friend. She was a warrior, and didn't want to show any weakness. But she couldn't help the few tears that did slip from her eyes.

Vegeta noticed his sister's sadness, and brought her into a comforting hug that only a brother can give.

"It will be okay, Tarba." He said. "You just have a good cry, we won't think less of you little sister."

And cry she did. Nappa looked at the two. "Even though the body isn't here, we can hold a small funeral for him." Nappa suggested.

"One of them said something that caught my interest." Vegeta said, as his sister finally calmed down. "Dragon Balls, I believe..."

"Yeah," Nappa replied. "Said something' about being able to grant any wish."

Vegeta released his sister from the hug. "Looks like we're making an unscheduled trip to Earth." He said while getting up.

"Why?" Nappa asked. "To bring Raditz back to life?"

"Don't be a fool, Nappa!" Tarba said with venom in her voice. "Why should we resurrect that perverse fool?! If anyone should be wished back to life, it should be Draco!"

"Besides, think of the other possibilities of a wish..." Nappa began to see where the young prince was going with this.

"...Immortality! Eternal youth!" Vegeta explained. "Never dying, no aging! Nothing but an eternity of combat!"

"Ha ha! Now that's a wish!" Nappa said.

Tarba didn't say anything, but being her older brother, Vegeta understood that she just wanted the man she loved alive again... She wanted to revive Draco.

The three's pods began speeding through the galaxy towards Earth. But all three of them anticipated a fight when they arrived.

"You know," Vegeta said over the communicators. "I noticed that the maximum amount of power that Draco used was up to 14,000, when he should be capable of well over 100,000. That isn't right."

"What do ya think it means?" Nappa asked.

"Something's blocking Draco's power output." Tarba said. "And when we get to Earth, I'm gonna find out what!" That was all that was said before the three Saiyans fell into a deep sleep that would last the whole year.

_**Meanwhile: Back on Earth...**_

It was done. Raditz was dead, Gohan has been rescued, and the Earth is safe for the next year! But not without a cost. Draco lay dead, his mother cradling his body sobbing her eyes out. Brolly was holding his wife, but wasn't doing anything to stop his own tears from falling. They were told what happened from Piccolo, who currently had his head bowed in respect for the death of the young saiyan.

Goku's wife, Chi-Chi and her father the Ox-King had tagged along with Roshi, Bulma and Krillin to join in the fight, and get her son back. What she saw made her cry freely while holding her son like a lifeline. She was currently holding Goku's hand, as if that would keep him from death's clutches.

**"Goku! Please, you can't die! We need you! Please, don't go!"** Chi-Chi cried, as tears freely fell from her face. Goku squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Hey... Chi-Chi... I know you...you don't like fighting... But Gohan... Needs to... Train..." Goku wheezed out.

"*sob* Daddy..." Gohan sobbed out.

"Come on son... You need... To... Be strong now... Strong for... Mom and grandpa... Mostly grandpa..." Goku said while using what little strength he had left to ruffle his son's hair. "Can I... Can I count on you guys... To help Krillin... And the others... Fight the... Saiyans...?"

Chi-Chi nodded in affirmative, unable to say anything at the moment. "Y-yeah, daddy..." Gohan said while also nodding. "I'll try to be brave."

"Good..." Goku said as the light began to leave his eyes. "Thank...you..." Goku's eyes closed as he stopped breathing. Son Goku, one of Earth's mightiest heroes, now lay dead. Suddenly, the two Saiyans bodies faded out of existence, snapping everyone out of their sadness.

**"Draco! He's gone!"** Fasha yelled in surprise.

**"So is Goku!"** Chi-Chi followed, equally surprised. **"What's going on?!"**

"Hmph, figures that Kami can't stop meddling in others affairs." Piccolo said as he walked over to where his weighted clothing was. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Bulma.

"Wait a minute," she said. "That guy, Raditz, how did he even know where to find Goku?"

"With that device on his head," Piccolo explained. "Apparently, it reads power levels. He most likely used it to track Goku's power."

Goku and Krillin went over to the dead body of Raditz and saw the device on his head. Fasha walked over, and immediately recognized the device.

"Hey, that's a scouter!" Fasha exclaimed. "I used to use one of those to detect power levels before I learned how to sense Ki! Get it off his face, baldy!"

Even though Krillin was offended by the bald comment, he was more afraid of Raditz suddenly springing back to life.

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Krillin said. "But if that guy so much as TWITCHES, I'm outta here!" Krillin reached down, and removed the scouter from the dead saiyan. He was extremely careful not to break, or damage the lense. He handed it to Fasha who began to inspect it.

"Huh," she said as she took a look at the internal components of the scouter. "A little banged up, but I should be able to switch it to Earth's numeric system, and have it working by tomorrow morning, if I work through the night."

"You Saiyans are technological geniuses, do you know that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, at any rate, we should head back to the turtle house. You can work better there." Roshi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Fasha said. "Besides, we'll need time to prepare for these other Saiyans. I have a pretty good feeling who these guys are, but we need to train for their arrival."

"Piccolo, what are you going to-" Roshi lost his words as they all watched in morbid fascination as Piccolo... GREW BACK HIS LOST ARM! Piccolo moved it a few times to make sure it was up to snuff.

"Wow," said Brolly. "I've heard about the Namekians regenerative powers, but I've never seen it happen up close before!"

"Namekian...?" Piccolo asked.

"You don't know your own heritage?!" Fasha asked in shock. She then regained her composure. "I suppose I can't blame you. After all, Namek was hit by a massive cataclysm about 100 years ago. You were probably sent here by your parents at a very young age to ensure your survival."

"Well, I thank you for giving me a bit of insight about my heritage," said Piccolo. "But right now, we all must train. We need to be ready for when these Saiyans arrive."

Everyone, Chi-Chi included, nodded in agreement before they headed off to the Turtle Hut. None of them were aware that Goku and Draco were about to receive training from some of the greatest martial arts masters of all time.

_**Meanwhile: In Otherworld...**_

Piccolo's good half, Kami stood by Goku and Draco who were staring up at a giant red skinned man wearing a purple business suit, and a purple hat with a pair of curved horns sticking out of the sides. The man is also sitting behind a huge desk holding a book with the words 'Who's Who?' on the cover. This is King Yemma, the man who decides where souls will go when they die.

"Goku, eh?" King Yemma says while reading from the book. "I'm looking at your résumé. Quite an impressive record! So you're telling me that even though this guy's a shoo-in for Heaven, he wants to risk Snakeway to receive training from King Kai?!"

That is correct, King Yemma." Kami said, nodding in affirmative.

"So, Kami," said Draco. "Do the souls of EVERYONE come here?"

"Indeed." Kami answered.

"Aliens too?!" Goku asked.

"Yes," said Kami. "All living things, human or otherwise are brought here to be judged and placed in either Heaven or Hell to live out their afterlives."

Goku then looked up to King Yemma. "Yo! Did a big guy named Raditz come through here earlier?"

"Hm?" This got the giants attention.

"Goku, you do NOT address King Yemma with a 'yo'!" Kami said, scolding Goku.

"Yeah, I remember him," said King Yemma as he flipped through a few pages in the book he was holding to find Raditz's information. "Says here he was your brother. He's on his way down below. Go figure..."

"Didn't he give you any trouble?" Draco asked, hoping that no one got hurt.

"He certainly did!" King Yemma exclaimed. "But, I knocked some sense into him, and he calmed down."

"Whoa, and he was tough!" Goku said in amazement. "You must be really strong!"

King Yemma smirked hearing this. He liked these guys already! But there was the matter of the other one. "You, with the wings and tail! What is your name?"

"Draco, sir." Said Draco feeling kinda nervous.

"Let's see. Draco, Draco, d, d..." King Yemma mumbled to himself as he flipped through the pages of his book. He found the one he was looking for. "Ah, there you are! You never killed those who were innocent. In fact, you have one of the purest files I've seen yet! You AND your parents! Says here you're all supposed to go to Heaven, but someone here requested for you to be trained by them."

"Who would that be?" Draco asked."

"I would be the one who put in that request." Came a voice to the left of Draco. He turned around to see the origin of the voice. It was a man who was about a head shorter than Goku is. But he looks like a purple humanoid, hairless house cat. _**(If anyone can get me an accurate description of what this guys outfit is like, that would be most appreciated.)**_

"Greetings, young Saiyan," the man said. "My name is Beerus, the god of destruction. Pleased to meet you, and hope to teach you all I know of the martial arts."

Draco, hearing that he was talking to a god, bowed in respect before introducing himself.

"It is an honor to meet you, lord Beerus. My name is sir Draco, and I think you for this opportunity to learn from a great warrior such as yourself." Draco said respectfully.

* * *

_**Okay, everyone. I'm gonna end the chapter here. I want you all to know that I'm just gonna skip ahead to the part where the Saiyans land on earth, and everyone gears up to fight. Also, I'm still accepting ideas for original Ki attacks for Lunara and Diablo. Also, I want your honest opinion. When he is revived, should I have Beerus teleport Draco to Earth, or should Beerus join in the fight? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, i've posted a poll on my profile. check it out, and leave some votes!**_


	7. The Saiyans Arrive!

_**Okay guys, now this chapter has the Saiyans arrival on earth, as well as a bit of history between Draco and Tarba. Also, I'm skipping to the end of Draco's training with Lord Beerus. But I won't be having Beerus fight. He will be there to observe, and nothing more! Well, I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer. ENJOY!**_

_**Lord Beerus: The following is a non-profit, fan based parody. Danny Phantom is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Thank you all, and enjoy the new chapter! Vegeta was right, that IS a mouthful!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Scouter Communication/Flashbacks"_

_**"Shenron/Porunga Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Saiyans arrive! Draco's Past Friendship!**_

* * *

It had been about 11 months since Draco began training under Lord Beerus, and the fruits of his training are really beginning to show. On the first two months of training, Beerus had Draco overcome his planets immense gravity, which is 50 times earth's gravity. He succeeded on land, but for some reason when he tried to fly, he couldn't stay airborne! And it wasn't due to the gravity. Beerus took a look at Draco's tail, and found that one of his tail fins had been destroyed in his fight against Raditz. Fortunately, Beerus was able to use his power to grow back a new tail fin to replace the lost one, but he also used his power to make Draco's wings and tail indestructible to avoid future incidents.

Beerus also taught Draco a few of the moves that he's learned from watching past battles. These moves include the Kamehameha, the Galick Gun, the Supernova, which Draco modified to form a technique called the Black Cyclone, and now he's reviewing the Spirit Bomb! Beerus received permission from King Kai to teach this move to Draco, as well as the Kaio Ken. But unlike with Goku who has a red aura when he uses it, Draco has an electric blue aura when he uses the Kaio Ken.

During his time of training, Draco has increased his power dramatically! He still has those mental barriers preventing maximum power output, but he can unleash a total power of 70,000 right now, and has clocked in at speeds of up to 78,000 mph. But back to Draco's training with the Spirit Bomb.

"Okay, Lord Beerus, I've gathered the energy!" Draco said as he took up his stance.

"Good," Beerus then used his psychic powers to levitate a giant brick. "Now, I want you to hit this brick as it is flying. Don't release the attack too soon, or it's over."

Draco merely stood focused. With a thrust of his arm, Beerus launched the brick making it zoom past Draco at incredible speeds! All the while, the young saiyan didn't lose his concentration. Finally, the time arrived.

**"SUPER SPEED, GO!"** Cried Beerus, as the brick became no more than a blur. However, Draco had no trouble getting it in sight while it was within striking distance, and launched the Spirit Bomb destroying the brick! The sonic boom from the explosion was strong enough to even BARELY knock Beerus off his feet! Once it ended, Beerus got over his initial shock.

"I... I don't believe it!" Beerus said in shock. "How is it possible for you to have concentrated so much power into the Spirit Bomb?!"

"Well, Lord Beerus, I did learn from the best!" Draco said respectfully. But before anything else could be said, the halo that was over Draco's head disappeared!

"Oh my," said Beerus. "It would appear as though you have been wished back to life! But there is still a month before the Saiyans are supposed to be arriving! ...Unless..." Beerus then gasped in shock. **"They are arriving sooner than anticipated!"**

Beerus then grabbed on to Draco's arm. "Quickly, I'll teleport us back to King Yemma's office, and from there to Earth!"

Meanwhile, with the Saiyans...

Tarba was still asleep in her space pod, but her mind wasn't on combat. She was dreaming about the day she and Draco first met. They were three years old at the time, but she would never forget that day.

_Flashback Start_

_In the giant palace of the Saiyan royal family, a three year old Tarba was getting ready for a play date with the child of some family friends. She was kinda nervous, and the fact that this kids power easily dwarfed her dads only made it worse! But she tried to be brave like her brother._

_Soon a three year old Draco arrived. He was pretty shy at this age, and was currently hiding behind his moms legs. Ironically, Tarba was doing the same._

_"Good afternoon, Queen Celena," said Fasha, as she gave the queen a respectful bow. "Thank you for having us over today."_

_"The pleasure is mine, Fasha." Celena said giving a small bow in return. "And please, there is no need to be so formal. This is but a casual visit, not a war meeting." Celena then gently pushed her daughter towards the young Saiyan. "It's okay, Tarba. This is Fasha's boy. He came over to play with you today."_

_Timidly, Tarba took a few small steps towards Draco, who then tried to hide behind his wings. It was actually quite adorable to the two saiyan ladies. Finally, Tarba spoke._

_"Pretty..." Hearing this made Draco look up from behind his wings with a small glare that didn't really serve as intimidating._

_"I'm NOT pretty! I'm handsome..." He said to the little saiyan princess. This just made Tarba giggle._

_"I meant your wings, silly!" She said with a giggle. "The way they sparkle in the light makes the scales look so pretty!"_

_Draco stopped hiding behind his wings. Tarba then held out her hand. "My name is Tarba, the princess of all Saiyans!" She said in a dramatic voice._

_"Well my name is Draco, and I'm the Saiyan Nightfury!" Draco said as he too struck a dramatic pose._

_Seeing each other in such silly poses just made the two saiyan children fall on the ground in a fit of giggles. Even their mothers unceremoniously fell on the ground laughing themselves silly._

_End Flashback_

Tarba was shaken from her dream when she felt her pod rock violently. Looks like they've made it to earth! The door to her pod opened up releasing the pressurized oxygen before opened completely. Tarba put a hand on the edge of the pod and stepped out.

Soon she floated out along with her brother and Nappa before they landed on the solid ground outside of the craters. It's official people! The Saiyans have arrived!

* * *

_**Well, here's the new chapter, my friends! I included a short backstory behind Draco and Tarba's friendship in this chapter, just to clear some things up for everyone! Next chapter, Draco arrived on Earth, and I might include a TFS moment or two, so keep a look out, and tell me what you think!**_


	8. Return of Draco

_**Hi everyone! I'm back with the new chapter of Danny: The Son of Fasha! Now in this one, there's going to be a little bit of Saiyan mating season. Also, for those of you who are wondering, yes, Draco will be learning all of Brolly's attacks, but that won't happen until later. Also, I plan on adding another member to Danny's mates. I want to use a female Majin. I'd like it if you guys could send me a description of a character design for her, and a name! Well, on with the show!**_

_**Frieza: The following is a non-profit, Fan based parody! Danny Phantom is owned by Nickelodeon, and Butch Hartman. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama! Thank you, and enjoy the show!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Scouter Communication/Flashbacks"_

_**"Shenron/Porunga Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Return Of Draco! Tarba's In HEAT?!**_

* * *

All over the place, the Z-fighters felt the enormous power levels of the three Saiyans who just made landfall! Chi-Chi was in the same battle kimono that she wore at the strongest under the heavens martial arts tournament four years ago, and was preparing to make her way to where her son and Piccolo were waiting.

"I can't believe this," said Chi-Chi. "These guys power levels are off the scale!"

Back with the Saiyans, Tarba and company were giving their surroundings a survey. The inhabitants faces were pretty funny, but they had no time for laughs right now.

"Earth, eh?" Vegeta said. "This place shows promise."

"I can see why Kakarrot wanted to stay here." Tarba said.

"We should greet the little insects." Nappa said. He then focused Ki into his right hand, and raised it with his index and middle fingers sticking up causing the whole city and its inhabitants to be destroyed in a great explosion! When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the city. The only things left intact were the Saiyans and their ships!

"Ha ha!" Laughed Nappa. "I guess I gave them a little TOO warm of a greeting, eh guys?"

"That's enough, Nappa." Said Vegeta. "You forget the more damage that's done to this planet, the less we'll get when we sell it."

"Oh! You're right! But before we do any selling, we gotta find those balls they were talking about, and get our wish granted!" Nappa said. _**(You have no idea how WRONG that ball comment sounds!)**_

"They're called 'Dragon Balls', Nappa," Tarba explained. "And apparently, we need all seven of them to get our wish granted." She then glanced at the bald saiyan out of the corner of her eye with a vein bulging on her forehead. "And if it turns out ONE of them was located HERE, we may have to forget about our wish! All because YOU had to stop and say hello!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Tarba, I wasn't thinking!" Nappa said in fear. Even Vegeta backed up a bit. He'd never say it out loud, but his sister is SCARY when she's mad!

"Forget about it. Just find the being with the highest power level on this planet. They'll have to be the one who helped kill Raditz." Tarba instructed while pushing a button on her scouter. But something confusing happened.

"Hey, guys. Something's wrong! The scouters are picking up power readings of well over a thousand! And more than one of them!" Nappa said in panic.

"Forget them. They're not our enemies." Vegeta said. "Just look for the one with the highest power level." And what he unknowingly detected was Brolly's power level. "Found them! And there's five of them clustered around each other. Let's go and greet our opponents."

They flew off, but Nappa noticed one of the Earth's perks.

"Man guys, this planet's gravity is so low, I feel like I'm weightless!" Nappa said in glee.

Meanwhile at a nearby bluff, the Z-Fighters have all gathered and are ready to fight the Saiyans.

"You've gotten so strong since I last saw you, Gohan." Chi-Chi said as she hugged her child. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom." Gohan said as he returned the hug.

"I hate to break up the family reunion, but I'm sensing two extremely high power levels heading this way!" Piccolo said as he and the others got into a defensive stance. All except Fasha.

_'This power level feels so familiar... It almost feels like...'_ Fasha was cut off by two familiar figures blurring into existence.

**"Look out, they're here!" **Gohan yelled. That's when everyone got a good look at who had just appeared... And tears instantly formed in Fasha's eyes. It's Draco!

**"Draco! You're ALIVE!"** Fasha cried in happiness as she brought her son into a bone crushing hug... Literally bone crushing.

"Mom...choking, not BREATHING!" Draco managed to say.

"Well, isn't this touching."

This made all of them look up. Tarba's entourage has finally arrived! But Tarba's eyes looked kinda glossy, and it wasn't from tears. Vegeta noticed the look in her eyes, and followed her line of sight. It was just as he suspected... She was looking at Draco, and was driven by pure LUST!

**"OH, DANG IT! NAPPA, HELP ME HOLD HER BACK! IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR FOR HER!"** Vegeta suddenly yelled. He grabbed his sister in a full Nelson as she suddenly lunged toward Draco. Nappa saw the look in her eyes, and was quick to help the young prince.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Yamcha asked. He thought the Saiyans were here to fight. Everyone then looked to see Draco looking up at Tarba. They could see that he wanted to fly up to her, but was holding himself back for some reason.

"What's going on with them, Fasha?" Krillin asked.

"It's the saiyan heat season." She answered. She looked up at Tarba. "Once a female saiyan reaches the age of sixteen, they go through a cycle known as heat, and use this as a way to find their chosen husband. I've already gone through it, so I'm not affected. But Tarba IS! And right now, all that's on her mind is Draco!" She explained.

This made all of them go wide-eyed, even the ever stoic Piccolo. But Draco suddenly perked up, feeling an even greater power signature. His instinctual need to fight strong opponents took over, and he flew off in the direction of the foreign power level.

"Quickly! Follow him!" Beerus said as he took off after his instinct driven student. Everyone else followed, but for different reasons. Fasha and Brolly wanted to help their son, the Z-Fighters wanted to stop this possible threat, and Nappa and Vegeta wanted to stop Tarba from possibly raping Draco!

* * *

_**And there we go. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than what I normally do, but the ol' think tank is running on empty here! So, I'm gonna work on some of my other stories for a while to get the gears turning. I'm really, really, really sorry! Anyways, remember to send in name ideas and character designs for the female majin that I told you all about!**_


End file.
